Starting Over
by SwItZeRlAnDX3lOvE
Summary: Bella has to over come her past.Will she be able to befriend Edward and Alice? How will she tell them about her secret? Will her past come back? All Human I don't own these characters! MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Ms. Swan here is your new class schedule, I hope you enjoy your time here at Forks High."

Grabbing the sheet of paper I turn quickly to go to my new class, but I had to meet the floor first.

"Are you okay?" asked my angel as he held out his hand. I gladly took it & pulled up.

"I think I'll make it" I said. Looking down at the floor, only to glance back up when I heard him laugh. The most beautiful grin came across his face. "You must be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella right?"

"Bella" I corrected and returned a smile "You must be..?" Still holding his hand.

"Edward, Edward Cullen" he said, his smile making my knees weaken.

"Well Edward thank you for your help, I must be going now" I took my hand back and walked out of the office. Trying to find my next class, my thoughts soon wondered where Edward's first class was and if I had any classes with him. I soon found my first class English. Before I walked in, I took a deep breath "Okay Bella you can do this" I whisper to myself and then froze. There and behold was Edward standing with a bunch of football players around him. I wonder if he played. Then I heard someone behind me and jumped when they spoke.

"Excuse me Ms. .."

"Oh sorry, Bella Swan" I said, my face turn red. As soon as I said my name Edward looked over and smiled and waved.

"Well Ms. Swan please join us and have a seat" I started off towards the back of the class, when a hand reached out and grabbed mine. I looked up to see who it was and my eyes meet green emeralds. Edward had reached across a desk and was still holding on to my hand.

"Sit here" he whispered. I nodded quickly & told the seat. From the back I heard some guys whisper "Cullen's still got the touch" I turned red and started to doodle on my notebook.

"Okay class, I know everyone excited about Senior year, lets clam down" I looked up to see what Mr. teach was going to do. " For those who are new this year"-he turned and looked at me-"My name is Mr. Johnson and I hope we will all welcome Ms. Swan to Forks" Thank you Mr. Johnson. Why does this world have to hate me? Isn't it enough that Im here b/c of my stupid ex.

While I was dowelling on my crisis, the bell rung and some one was tapping me on my shoulder. I turned to see it who it was & to my surprise and disappointment is wasn't Edward, but this cute, fun girl w/black spiky hair.

"HI! My name is Alice, you must be Bella, we are going to be best friends" she said happily.

"Hi" I mumbled still thinking why I was in this raining town to begin with.

"So.."-she had picked up on my bad mood- "What's your next class?"

"Umm.." while I was fumbling with my schedule I notice her walking away, but then coming back.

"Edward, come meet my new friend her name is Bella and.." Alice trailed off because she notice how Edward and I was looking at each other. Grinning like it was no ones businesses.

"Yeah Alice, I've already had the pleasure meeting Bella" I thought I was going to die the way he was looking at me.

"I was thinking we should invite her over after school, so we could get to know each other better" Alice suggested. I decided to speak up before I was late for class.

"Debate?" I asked they both looked at me with questionable looks. "That would be my next class" "Me too!" Alice shrieked.

"Bella I hope I'll see you at lunch if not before then" Edward said then he turned towards Alice and gave a knowing look. I wonder...but before I could do that Alice was pulling me along.

"Okay in this class you sit in the middle" Alice whispered. So I just nodded and sat behind her. My next class was World History and I happily took off by myself to endure it. It wasn't bad, I meet a nice, shy girl in there named Angela. She wasn't like most kids here, wow did I just say 'kids' this mom thing is catching on to fast.

When the bell rang for lunch I was taking my time. Not sure what relationship Alice and Edward had, I didn't want to push my luck. I didn't have to wait long for her company she was standing by this door telling some girls to go on with out her. When she notice my stare she more liked danced over to me.

"Hey Bells" I looked at her shocked. That was a nick-name Em had for me.

"What did you call me" I asked

"Bells? Look it just came out" She said "We need to hurry, if we are going to eat." Then she linked our arms and went to lunch. As we where sitting with our trays, Edward lean down and whispered "Im glad you could join us Bella" I shivered and he sat next to me.

"So Bella did you decide if you are coming over?" Alice asked once again.

"I don't know Alice, I don't want to intrude.." I said innocently

"Bella we would love to have you isn't that rite sis?" Edward asked. 'Sis'? Okay I can deal with that.

"Well I'd have to make sure Charlie was okay with.." Alice interrupted me "Bella just say yes" She held my gaze.

"Alright" I sighed. The rest of lunch with my quickly and after Gym was biology. At lunch Edward had asked to see my schedule and so I knew we had a few classes together and bio was one of them. I walked in and sat at the back since it was looking like the last place to sit. Edward made a grand entrance coming in when the tardy bell rang.

"Nice of you to join just Mr. Cullen" said the teacher.

"My delight" Edward said smiling at me. When he sat beside me I was relived that it wasn't someone else. A poster on the wall caught my attention. It was a female body and right beside it was a baby. I couldn't help but put my had on my stomach and wonder if everything would turn out for the best. I felt something tickling my arm so I looked over to my right and Edward was pushing a note into my arm. I took and read it.

"**You know if you don't want to come over after school you don't have to."**

"I don't mind I just want to make sure Im picking the rite friends"

"**Have you done so badly in the past?"**

"Well I just let one person have my time and long story short it ended bad and I ended up here"

" **Ending up here don't sound bad to me ,Bella"**

I just nodded at him because I heard footsteps and I was right to guess it was the teacher.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen Im so glad your getting along but do it outside of my class room." he ordered. We just both nodded. I tried to ignore Edward for the rest of the class while we went over class rules. Although I would have rather talked to him, I didn't know if it was a good idea to let him in so fast and after what I heard in English this morning.

"Bella are you mad at me?" Edward sounded worried

"No, Edward why do you ask?" He looked down at me and grinned

"Would you like to ride home with me today?" He sounded hopeful

"One why didn't you answer me and two how is Alice getting home?"

"I don't really know.." The bell rang for the end of the day. I stood up and as did he. While we stood there lost in the moment. I was trying my best to member what our convo was about. Then I remembered.

"Alice is getting home how?" I asked again and then giggled to see he was still dazed.

"She umm... takes her own car and has other people to drop off so I thought you could ride with me" he said absent minded.

"Sure Edward I'll ride with you"

"Good lets go." Then he started to lead the way to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for reading & reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter. Remember after reading, review! C:**

_Edward POV_

"Sure Edward I'll ride with you" Bella agreed

"Good lets go." I said happily. I was leading the way to my car when I heard Bella gasp. I turned quickly just to catch her. What am I going to do with her? I asked myself.

" Bella are you okay, I can't have you falling after me all the time?" She quickly blushed and looked down.

"Thanks Edward, but maybe this is a sign, that all of this is going wrong" I raised her chin for her to look at me.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Uh oh I could feel that she was upset, what was wrong with her. I just wanted to reach out and comfort her but one we are at school and two I don't know how she would feel.

"Im..Im " She wouldn't meet my eyes and I saw tears going down her cheek. I gently wipe them away. "Edward" her lips trembled my name then she unleashed her loving eyes on me.

"Bella what is wrong? You can tell me, lets go to my house so we can talk. Okay?" I wrapped my arm around her back and lead her to my car. As I got in and started the engine I notice Bella was still upset.

" Bella did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you.." I trailed off going back over what just happen. Then it hit me, Bella was probably on her period. I glanced over to her, a river of tears were running down her face. I couldn't stand it. I had to comfort her.

"Edward, why are you being so nice to me?" Bella whispered I was lost for words. What was I going to tell her, not even I knew the answer to that.

"Bella I.." she was waiting patiently "I don't know...I mean I don't understand my feelings yet" Man, if the guys heard me talk this way, I would never here the end of it. But right now it didn't matter. Bella was hurting and it was killing me to see her this way.

"Edward, maybe we shouldn't be friends,"

"What do you mean Bella, we haven't even got to know each other"

"I know that's why I think we should stop now, before I get hurt"

"Bella I ... don't understand" What was she talking about. She didn't even know me how could she think I could ever hurt her.

"Bella tell me what this is about! Did you hear something at school?" I asked while pulling into the front yard. Bella turned her head towards me and was looking into my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what she was looking for. She took at deep breath and so did I, trying to be ready for whatever my angel was going to tell me.

"Edward, can I trust you with a secret?' How could I not? So I answered truthfully.

"Yes Bella, anything" looking into her eyes. and nodded to reassure her.

"Im pregnant." she stated it as if her life was over. I couldn't help but kiss her hands.

"Everything will be okay Bella, come on I want you to meet my parents" I let her hands go and got out and then helped her out.

"Hey Guys, Sorry Im late, Jazz ..well" Alice decided to make her grand entrance as always. Alice broke into a run when she saw how upset Bella was.

"Edward! What did you do!" Alice screamed I was shocked, was I really a jerk?

"Alice clam down, we just talked and Im a tad bit emotionally right now" Bella explained. I took her right hand in mine. Alice was eyeing us both. We stood there waiting for Alice to respond.

"Hey Kids, Im off to night shift" Dad called out. I waved at him

"Hey dad come meet our new friend" Alice was over whatever she was thinking, or put it to the side for me later.

"Alright, Hi Im these crazies father, you can call me Carlisle"

" Im Bella Swan, thank you Carlisle" Bella said sweetly.

"Good meeting you Bella, I must be off, you kids behave" Then dad was off of work.

"Well lets go behave kids" Alice joked. We followed her into the house. Once we were settled into kitchen getting after school snacks Bella ask if she could use the phone to let Charlie know where she was.

"Yeah here you go" I said, handing Bella my cell phone, so I could have her number. She thanked me and walked into the other room. Alice was glaring at me.

"Alice its not what you think" she kept glaring. "If Bella wants you to know she will tell you" and with that I went up to my room. Giving the girls space, well I wanted to know what was keeping Bella. But before I made it to the stairs I heard footsteps.

"Edward where are you going?" Bella asked I couldn't help but smiling, I turned to her,

"Looking for you, is everything alright" I bent down to kiss her cheek. My lips stayed in contact with her cheek a little bit more then I intended to.

"Im sorry Bella" I whispered in her ear and she gently pushed away. She looked into my eyes and she saw right through me. Laughing at me she answered. "No your not Cullen and yes everything is fine." And I heard the double meaning in her voice.

"Good I would hate if it wasn't" I took her hand back and walked her into the living room.

"Hey Edward, Bella! Where are you two?" Alice was freaking out.

"In here Alice" Bella answered I wrapped my arm around her. She didn't refuse the embrace so we stayed that way. Alice marched in and stood there shocked, standing in there looking a little overwhelmed.

" Look you two I don't know what's up with you but I better find out...NOW!" Alice screamed

"What are you talking about ?" Bella asked I caught on that she was messing with Alice.

"Yeah Ali what's wrong?" I said then smiled down at the angel in my arms. Alice looked like she seen a ghost.

"You two touching all the time? and Just please did something happen on the ride over here? I need to know! " Alice sounded as if she stated the obvious. I looked down at Bella and she was looking at me we was both smiling at each other. Then we both turned towards Alice and shrugged "Its conferrable" we didn't plan on saying the same thing and so we started laughing.

**Okay if you liked you need to review, so I know Im not doing bad! And I'll gladly take opinions. Srri it took so long to put up. **


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter. By the way Bella's ring tone is Fall for you By Secondhand Serenade

week later...

Bella POV

'Tonight will be the night I will fall for you' Oh gosh, I thought who is calling this late. I turned over and my alarm read 2:32AM, Okay well this early.

"Hello" I answered maybe something was wrong but when I heard the voice on the other line I knew it wasn't.

"Hey Bells, when are you coming home?" Emmet asked. Who the hell does he think he is? A jerk thats for sure!

"Em...Im trying to sleep, what do you want?" if I had any sense I would have hung up, he was no good.

"Bells why did you leave? You know I didn't mean for it to go that far. I love you Bells"

"Em, are you drunk? You're on probation!" I screamed then I heard footsteps I knew I woke up Charlie.

"Bells, I miss you sooo muchh" Em slurred. Yep he was drunk he never said words like 'miss' and 'love' sober.

"Em never call here again" I growled hoping it would work. and I hung up. There was a knock on my door.

"Bella honey are you okay?" Charlie sounded worried.

"Yeah Dad, they had the wrong number. Sorry I woke you." Buy it Buy it. Buy it.

"Okay, try to get some sleep you have school in the morning" Charlie was so great.

"'K Dad, Nite" I said. Charlie shut the door and I listen as he made his way to his room. My heart was still beating fast. I got up and wrapped myself in my covers then sit in the rocking chair. I dialed my angels number.

"Hello Bella, love. are you okay?" Edward was suddenly worried.

"Yeah Emmet called and Im kinda shaken up about it. Im sorry I woke-" he interrupted me

"Bella, if you ever need me don't hesitate Im here for you. Okay love, I love you Bella!" Edward already had my troubles scared away.

"I love you too Edward, thank you" Then I noticed gears shifting. "Edward, where are you?" I was starting to worry why would Edward be out this late?

"Bella dear, calm down and come outside." Edward ended the line. Was he crazy? Did he want the Chief to lock him away? I put away my worries and climbed down the ladder that was outside my window. When I was down, I looked over to see Edward leaning across the side of the house. We didn't need to say anything. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. I put one at a time to my mouth to kiss them. Then he took my face and kissed me until we both were gasping for air. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. He carried me to the back yard and gently laid me down on the cool dew grass. He laid beside be pulling up my shirt and start to kiss my stomach which had a little pouch. "Hey baby, you're going to love your mommy. she's the most silly, caring, loving, creature I know of" I laughed Edward looked up at me "I don't find that funny Ms.Swan?"

"Edward, I don't think the baby can even hear yet, besides you may not know, that kid may hate me." I joked, although by the look on Edward's face he didn't find it funny. "Kidding?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan," his voice was soft and full of love.

"Yes, Edward Cullen?" I asked with laughter still in my voice. I can't believe how close we are, and it feels so right, like we were made for each others love. Although how he was made for me Im not sure.

"I love you" he didn't sound like he was done so I waited for him to go on. "I know its only been a week since we met, but I know I love you and I want to be here for this baby and you Bella" I took a deep breath, Edward had said all of this before but this time he sounded as if there was a another reason behind it. He pulled me up and I crossed my legs looking up at him. And he got down on one knee and took my left hand. He kissed it before he went on.

" I promise to always love you and cherish you Bella, and this baby. I would do nothing to harm you two and I promise to do everything in my heart to make anything that would go wrong, better. This I promise you Isabella." then he singled out my ring finger and put a ring on it. I couldn't see it in the dark but that didn't matter. It was from the love of my life so it was special already. He took my hand to his mouth and kissed all over it before making his way up my arm and neck till he found my lips in the moonlight. I kissed him back with all the love and passion I had for him. To make him see that I cared for him as much as he cared for me and our baby. And I didn't have one thing against that he would father our child. Because the biological father didn't exist. My thoughts was interrupted by Edward's phone going off in his pocket. We broke away, so he could answer.

"Hello" Edward sounded like he could use some air. I had to giggle at that thought. He just smiled back at me.

"Edward, mom just called and wanted to know where you was, I told her you was already asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Now get home and quit making out with my best friend!" And with that the phone went dead. "Well I guess I better get home and go to sleep" he peck me on the cheek before getting me up and helping me up. Then he wrapped his arms around me and we stood there with me laying against his chest. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Edward I would hate you get into trouble b/c of me, I know Carlisle wouldn't be to happy if he found out his son was sneaking out to his prego girlfriend." I tend to voice my worries more offend.

"Don't worry, I like to drive fast"

"I know that another one of my worries" I glared at him. I took his hand and started to lead him to his Volvo. We paused when we got to the drivers side.

"You know what Bella?" Edward asked

"You know I don't. What is it?" He picked me up and kissed me then sit me back down.

"I love you" Edward stated.

_._

_Then he wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Forever" we just sat _

"And I love you" I reached up and kissed under his jaw. "See you in the morning?" I asked

"Oh, about four hours." I moaned it would be the longest day tomorrow. Then I realized. My check up was today.

"Edward?" I asked sense he seemed to be in another world.

"Yes love?" I had his full attention now.

"You do know, I have a check up today? Well I was wondering-" he interrupted me

"Yes Bella I know & we will be leaving school early and Yes I will be taking you. Now you should get some sleep." He took his keys out of his pocket and was taking a key off. "Here I would hate for you to get hurt, climbing up that ladder" and he handed me my house key.

"How did you get this?" I wondered. "Wait shouldn't Charlie be there tomorrow?"

"He will be and Charlie was the one who gave it to Alice who I stole from." Then his uneven smile appeared and I had to restart my heart. "Bella you should march into that house and get some rest." He bent down to kiss me sweetly on the lips. And with that I "marched" into the house and I knew I heard him chuckle before I opened the door. I feel asleep that morning remembering when Edward ask me to be his girlfriend.

Flashback

We were sitting there in his living room with Alice, watching home videos. We had gotten so close in the time I was here.

Edward was sitting behind me and he bend down to whisper in my ear.

"Bella?" asked taking my breath away

"Yes Edward" I some managed to answer

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He sounded so scared. I couldn't imagine why he would be, he must like me. I had to laugh at the thought.

"Yes Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." I laughed there comfortable in silence_._

**Alright guys I hoped you liked it. Sorri it took so long I've been really busy with school! Like im sure we all have! I hope you enjoy! And if you like it spread the word to others! thanks! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I can't even tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to get this chapter up, please forgive me. Enjoy!

Bpov

"That was the longest day of my life" I said following Edward into the kitchen. We had just got through with the doctor's office and everything went fine. Ha! It was better than fine, Edward was with me and asking tons of questions that made me hope everything was going to work out alright. Of course laughing out loud got Edwards attention,

"What's so funny love?" I was pondering my answer when he turned from the fridge with a cute smile on his face; huh I guess I do make him happy.

"Oh, I was just thinking about all the questions you "had to ask", I teased. I turned away from his direction to open a cabinet to get some chips.

"Well I'm sure he gets a lot of questions from first time parents and chips aren't ideal food for you right now how about some fruit. You like strawberries rite?" Edward seemed so damn bossy since we were on our way to the doc. Office. And I didn't like it one bit.

"I eat whatever I want thank you." Grabbing, a different bag down. I turned back towards him, popping the good tasty salty food in my mouth, and then I notice his facial expression. Sigh what now. "What?"I asked.

"Now Bella you know it's not lady like to talk with a mouth full," Alice said walking into the kitchen to stand beside me and reaching in and grabbing a hand full for her." So how was it, I called Edward but he kept forwarding my calls."

I turned to look at my best friend, "Everything went fine" leaving the bag there and walking out of the kitchen. I was on my way to the door, thinking maybe Edward and I was spending too much time together. Well what would happen when the baby gets here, I mean he is going to play the daddy spot. All of a sudden I didn't' know what I wanted. Then I heard Edwards voice from the kitchen whispering to Alice.

"It's not you Alice; pretty sure you were just in time for a Bella mood swing. Stay here I'm going to need to talk to her." Edward explained to his sister. He had another thing coming if he thought he was going to talk to me, I wasn't' a child. I was just shutting the door when I heard his yell for me to stop. I just had to get away I couldn't handle everyone always asking questions if I was fine, I just couldn't, there's nothing wrong with me! I was getting into my truck; I just need time to think things through, and with Emmet calling this morning made me want to rethink things. Not replacing him with Edward and I knew he didn't want this baby, but what about later? What happens when lil man gets older will he want to know his real daddy? I took a deep breath; I didn't know what I was going to do or how to tell Edward that maybe it was best if I raised him by myself.

EPOV

I knew the mood swings was bad but this soon? I was worried about Bella's safety. She had to be upset about me telling her what to do, though she never really like to be told what to do. I guess I was smiling because Alice came knocking on my bedroom door, "So have you talked to Bella?" she asked in a small voice I was guessing she hadn't.

"No Alice, I think she just needed some space and I know for a fact she didn't get much sleep last night" I answered.

"Well maybe if someone could stay home, you know you don't have to go over there every time she calls you, that's what a best friend is for Edward"

" Alice, if I'm going to be a father to this child I'm going to need to be there for Bella and I'm sorry but it will be stepping into 'best friend time' by the way has dad made it home? I needed to ask him a question about what the doctor said about Bella, it worries me."

"Yes I think he is in his study..have you talked about this whole parenting to our parents. Because I know for a fact that they don't want you in this, I mean I understand love, cause I have Jazz but I don't think it's quite the same thing, and all I am asking is if I can have some time with my best friend. I'll leave you to your thoughts brother" with that Alice walked out of my room. She is 100% right, my parents are going to freak out. I'll have to get it over with sometime, but right now my focus is on my Bella.

_Next afternoon at lunch_

Bella hadn't got over whatever she was worried about this morning as I went to pick her up for school, which to be honest worried me, so I decided at lunch we'd talk.

"Hello love" I greeted her as I walked to the table and bent down to kiss the top of head. Even if she was mad I couldn't hide the fact I was in love.

"Hey you, sorry about yesterday, you were right I was having a mood swing" she said though it was all wrong, she sounded so fake and hurt. I looked over to Alice and she just shrugged and looked the other way, just like my sister, there to input when I didn't want her to, then when I needed her she left me to deal.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to offend you and I knew after you ran out of the house last night"-no need to mention the fact I yelled for her to stop- "you wanted to be alone, time to think..I'm ready to talk about all of this when you are" I gave her my crooked grin I knew she loved and I could see through her eyes she really needed me. So I reached over and gave her a real honest hug and whispered in her ear that I loved her more then everything and that we will figure this out, and left it at that. We carried on in conversation, Alice joined in and out the outside everything seemed fine, but I could tell Bella was holding back. Be patient, I kept telling myself.

R&R-Hope you liked it.


End file.
